1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having a latch mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 202076617, issued on Dec. 14, 2011, discloses a cable assembly comprising a body having a receiving space, two printed circuit boards positioned in the receiving space, a latch member assembled to the body, a pulling member connecting with the latch member for driving the latch member, and a metal casing enclosing the body. The body comprises a recessing slot. A front end of the receiving slot comprises a pair of posts projecting upwardly from a bottom wall of the receiving slot. The latch member has a pair of first openings for mating with the posts and a second opening for mating with the pulling member. The region around the first and second openings may not restore to its original state or even be damaged when a large force is applied to the latch member by the pulling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,484, issued on Nov. 4, 2008, discloses a plug connector comprising a housing and a latch mechanism assembled to the housing. The housing comprises a recessing slot. The recessing slot comprises a pair of posts projecting upwardly from a bottom wall of the receiving slot. The latch mechanism comprises a latch member and a pulling member. The latch member has a pair of first openings to mate with the posts.
An improved connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.